Ellexchi's Story
by Romana Vargas 96
Summary: Ellexchi's past was always a mystery to her. She was found in what seemed to be a barren wasteland of ice by four boys, and becomes friends with them. This is her story. "Mirror, mirror. Tell me something, who's the loneliest of all?" Rated T to be safe. Warning OCS! Demyx x Ellexchi (later on). Title in progress. I do not own Kingdom Hearts!
1. Prologue

Prologue.

I don't remember who I was, or where I was originally from. All I know is that I was found in an ice palace. I knew the few people there, after a little bit, but I was too weak to really talk to them then.

*flashback*

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I demanded of the boys in front of me. My wolf, Balto, was by my side as I descended the stairs. "I asked you a question." An earthquake erupted, breaking my thoughts. I almost stopped breathing.

""Don't be afraid." A dirty blonde haired boy said, reaching for me. He stopped himself, pulling his hand back. "We're here to help you, to get you out of here before this world disappears."

"D-don't!" I said, backing up. "Don't touch me. I'll hurt you. J-just get me out of here, please…" I looked at him, then the other two.

We ran out of the ice castle and met a redhead, who was standing in the snow… well, what used to be snow. "Come on!" the dirty-blonde haired boy yelled, making a portal for all of us to get out of the crumbling world that is being consumed by darkness.

"What's going on?!" I asked, panicked.

"The world is going into darkness. The princess of this world must have been turned into a heartless… or there's not enough light here." He told me, as the others walked through the portal.

"Princess?" I asked, confused.

"The princess of heart. Almost every world has one." He told me as he walked through the portal. He turned to face me. "Come on." He put his hand out. I backed up, afraid. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"What?" I asked. What a strange question.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered, talking his hand. I don't know why, but I felt a jolt of electricity. And also really warm skin. He pulled me through, not questioning my cold skin. It probably was because of the material of the dress, right?

"Let's go! We have to take you to the Superior, then we can talk." He told me as we walked to the castle.

*end of flashback*

I never forgot that day. Or the four boys that were there. Axel, Roxas, Sunaxit, and Demyx. They became my closest and best friends. I also learned why I had cold skin and a wolf companion. I control ice and talk to animals. Balto, my red-furred wolf is my companion and confidant. That was also the day I got my name: Ellexchi: The Ice Fairy of Fauna. I came up with that last part myself. I got a weapon, a name, and a cloak. Everything else was up to me. So, I decided to pen my story down, so in years to come…people know the way I truly am, instead of the way people think of me.

I am Ellexchi, number sixteen of Organization Thirteen. This is my story.


	2. Chapter 1: Finding Company

Chapter 1: Finding Company.

It was the first day I was out of my room. Since I was pretty sick after coming to the castle, it took me a few days to recuperate and train enough to control my powers pretty well, though I mess up every once in a while, and accidently freeze stuff here and there. Because we have uniforms here, I had to wear the Organization Cloak, even though the blue-haired guy with the scar said that I didn't have a mission today. Which was great, because I didn't really want to go out of the castle. I was looking around for something to do, or at least somebody to talk to, when I ran into one of the boys that got me from that snowy land. The red-headed one.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, wincing and backing up. His skin was hot! It felt like fire…

"Oh, sorry, Snow Queen." He said, getting down on my level. What can I say? I'm short for an eighteen-year-old. "Didn't see you there." He smiled at me. "I'm Axel, got it memorized?"

"…" I stayed silent, looking over him. "Don't call me Snow Queen." I said, finally. "I do have a name, Axel. It's Ellexchi."

"Don't have a mission, today?" He asked.

"No… Blue told me that since I was still sick, I didn't need to go out and get sicker." I said, rubbing my nose out of habit.

"Blue?" Axel asked for a minute, then realized I didn't know his name. "Oh! You must mean Saix. Strange that he'd let you off for the day. With Roxas, he kind of threw him into the mix without a thought. Well… I have a mission today. If you want someone to talk to, Demyx is around somewhere. Number Nine if you need his room number. He might be in there filming his weird little… talk show?" (AN: Reference to Parle Production's Demyx Time. I loved that series.) I nodded, and he lifted his hand to ruffle my long white hair, which at the moment was down. I couldn't find anything to put it up with. He waved and left me, standing alone in the hall.

"Demyx…" I whispered, wondering who he might be. I wandered around to find myself in the male dormitories. I guess that's what you'd call it, right? There's the three rooms for the girls, and thirteen for the boys, though I assume Xemnas actually has his own room away from everyone else, instead of with us. We're just his underlings, right? His little pets? Shaking the thought from my head, I began to look for this Demyx. "Number nine, number nine… Aha! Here it is!" I said, turning to knock on the door. I stopped, hearing a voice inside. A very familiar voice.

"So, a few days ago, Axel, Sun, Roxas, and I went to a world called Narnia, to see what was happening to it. It sadly fell into darkness, but we did manage to save a girl there. She was pretty scared, and had a wolf with her. Because we don't really allow pets here, the wolf had to stay outside. I think it's only because it'd give Saix fleas." The male voice was saying. Finally, I worked up the courage to knock. "Huh? Um, be there in a second! Just got to…turn this off…"

A few moments later, a boy with dirty-blonde hair opened the door. His green eyes stared back at me. "Um… hi. Axel said that I could find you here…" I said, shyly.

"Oh! You're the new girl, right? The one from Narnia. I was there when we came to find you." He explained. "Come on in." He let me in, and I sat on the floor, feeling awkward as he sat on his bed. "What are you doing down there? Come on up here. It's fine."

"A-are you sure?" I asked, but he didn't reply as he pulled me up onto the bed.

"I was just talking about you. I do a little vlog to tell people what happens around here, and…well, I was informing them about you. But who knows you better than you? So, want to be a part of this?" He asked me. I was stunned. I looked at the camera, then back at him. I felt myself slowly nod, though I didn't know what to talk about. I don't really remember much about myself. He turned on the camera and got it to focus on us. "Alright, here's the new girl!"

"U-um… Hello!" I said, smiling. "I'm Ellexchi, and I'm 18. Or, at least, I look it. I have powers over ice and snow, as well as being able to talk to animals. I'm the…Ice fairy of fauna." I said, coming up with the name on the spot. "I don't really remember much from my past, but it might come to me eventually. I like music, and the arts, too, so maybe you might see that from me later on." I concluded. "T-that is if I'm back on." I stuttered, looking at Demyx.

"Don't worry, Ellexchi, you certainly will be. That's all for now. Remember, we do have hearts!" Demyx concluded, turning the camera off. "Wow, you're great at that."

"No, I'm not… I stutter and I'm not good with talking about myself…" I whispered, before sneezing, snowflakes appearing around me. "I hate colds!" I exclaimed, falling back on the bed. "I don't understand how I got sick… I've never been sick."

"Saix said that it's because of the change in temperature. Since you're from a place that was always cold, coming to a warm place made you sick. But, you'll get used to it eventually. Within the week or so." Demyx explained, pulling a sitar over to him. "So, you like music?" I sat up, propping myself up on my elbows, nodding. He began to play something. I remember hearing it before, but from where, I had no clue. I closed my eyes and listened, feeling better already by just being with him.

I think we sat for hours like that. Me, listening to his music. Him, playing the sitar for me. The time passed by so fast that others came back from their missions, and dinner was being served. I don't know when they found us. I just know that by the time they did, we were asleep. The next morning, Axel told me that we looked so cute, curled up next to each other. Demyx and I immediately shook our heads, saying that it meant nothing and that we just fell asleep like that.

I'm not sure why… but I liked being with him. We don't have hearts, right? I shouldn't be able to like being with a person that I only met once. It shouldn't be possible for me to like being with him. But…I do. I really liked being with him.


	3. Chapter 2: Freezing the Castle, whoops?

(AN: So, thank you to everyone that's reading this! I don't exactly have a plan for this. Just the one thing that Ellexchi and Demyx end up getting together sometime in this story. Oh, and credits for the song that is in this goes to Traci J. Hines. The song is called 'The Game,' for any of you out there that haven't heard it. I love the song. Anyways, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Now, onto the story!)

Chapter 2: Freezing the castle…whoops?

Today, I was borrowing Demyx's headphones to help me relax. Well, kind of. I didn't exactly ask him to borrow them… But, he won't mind. He's on a mission right now. Besides, music helps me concentrate. I had my music player with me, and was trying to get outside. Saix still doesn't trust me with missions, so he just wants me to practice.

"I'm on a journey. It started just a while ago. And I'm always learning. There's so much that I don't know." I sang along with the music blaring into my ears. I smiled, letting myself release all the tension and fear within myself. I started creating ice sculptures without thinking. Until Axel and a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy decided to walk up to me.

"Hey, Ice Queen!" Axel said, taking the headphones off my head. "I wanted you to meet someone. Wait, these are Demyx's."

"H-hey! Give those back!" I said, reaching for them. "I was borrowing them. And I told you not to call me Ice Queen!"

"Seems kind of cold if you ask me." The blonde said.

"No one asked you, blondie." I said, glaring at him. At first, I didn't recognize that this was one of the boys that got me from that frozen land. He raised his hands in defense.

"Sorry, it was a joke." He replied. "You might want to give the headphones back, Axel."

"Aww, but I was having fun messing with our little toy." Axel joked. I turned on him, not noticing the ice and snow that were forming in my hands.

"Look, I borrowed those. I was using them to help me practice. Now, give. Them. Back." I said, ice in my tone.

"Fine. Don't want you to freeze the castle, Ellexchi." Axel said, actually seeming a little scared. I didn't understand why, but as he gave me the headphones back, I smiled, and turned to the boy.

"Sorry you had to see me like that. Not so good with controlling things yet. I'm Ellexchi. And, you are?" I said, smiling as I placed the headphones around my neck.

"…" The blonde boy was staring at me oddly for a few minutes. We stood there in silence, before Axel nudged him. "I'm Roxas. I was there when Axel, Demyx, and Sunaxit got you."

"…Sunaxit?" I asked, not recognizing the name. Must have been someone I had not met yet. Most of these people run around doing missions, after all.

"You'll meet him sometime. They'll probably partner you with him for your first mission." Axel said, ruffing my hair. "Now, go practice. Conceal it. Don't think about ice and you'll be able to control it better."

"Thanks." I said, as the two left. I put the headphones back on my head, listening to some other music, with my eyes closed as I walked. Because I wasn't watching where I was going, I ran into another person. This one had black and yellow hair, sort of looking like lightning. But, because I didn't really notice him, I freaked and froze the castle. I felt myself slip on the now icy floor of the castle, and the headphones fell off my head.

"Whoa, are you okay?" The boy asked, before also slipping and falling next to me. "Nice powers you got there." He commented from his spot.

"…I'm such an idiot…" I whispered, not really knowing how to reverse this. "I shouldn't even be here…"

"What are you talking about?" The boy asked me, looking at me. "You're awesome! Better than Vexen, anyway. I'm Sunaxit. Call me Sun, though. Everyone does."

"….Ellexchi." I said, smiling.

"Ellexchi." A voice interrupted. Great. Saix.

"I know, I know! I messed up and the Superior wants me in his office immediately." I interrupted his sentence, as I was trying to stand. "Just get Axel to thaw this place. I don't know how to reverse it."

"… The Superior still wants you in his office." Saix said, just making a portal underneath me to throw me into the Superior's office.

"Ellexchi, what did you do?" Xemnas asked me.

"…Froze the castle. I ran into somebody and it startled me, okay? I'm not perfect." I said. "Oh, and this thing about no pets? I need my wolf. He's not a pet. He's a companion. There's a difference."

"….Fine, take your wolf and get out of my office. AXEL! THAW THE CASTLE!" Xemnas yelled as I left.

So, I messed up one thing. They can't punish me forever, right?

"Hey, Ellexchi, have you seen my headphones?" I heard Demyx ask.

"Nope!" I said, running. These headphones are mine!


	4. Chapter3:First Mission & a hidden camera

**AN: Hello! Romana Vargas 96 here. I just wanted to pop in and say thank you to everyone who has been reading Ellexchi's Story. I'd also like to give a shout-out to my friend Marluxiaisagirl. He's the one who created Sunaxit. :) Now, on to the story!**

Chapter 3: First Mission and a hidden camera?!

"Number 16." Saix interrupted my thoughts, as he walked over to me. "You have a mission with Number 9 today." He handed me a file, as I looked at him. I nodded and looked through the file, reading through.

"You want us to take down a Dark Thorn?!" I shrieked, shocked. "B-but it's my first mission!"

"Does it look like I care, Number 16?" Saix said. "Just do it. You'll get it done quickly."

"But…" I started. However, Saix left before I could continue my sentence. I sighed and walked over to Demyx, who was playing his sitar on the couch…again. I hit him lightly with the file. "I'm with you today."

"What? But aren't you still sick?" Demyx asked, worriedly looking up at me.

"Doesn't matter. I'm already assigned a mission, and it's with you. Let's go ahead and get it over with so that we can do something fun later." I said, smiling. I was glad that my first mission was with Demyx instead of someone else. It'd probably be easier for us.

We went to Beast's Castle, the world that this mysterious Heartless appeared in. We worked together, fighting the large heartless, until it threw me backwards into a pillar. "OW!" I yelled, fidgeting slightly as I stood. I whistled, and Balto, my wolf, came to my side. "Attack." I told him.

"Yes, your majesty." He replied. I blinked, looking at him as he ran off to attack the Heartless. Did he just call me 'your majesty?' I shook my head, focusing. I'd have to ask him about that later. I dove back into the fight, dodging, freezing, stabbing with my rapier. Demyx and I worked together well, as we finally destroyed the Heartless.

"That wasn't that hard…" Demyx said.

"No… it was too easy." I said.

"Don't worry. It's dead." Demyx said, smiling at me. "Come on, let's go meet up with Sun, in The Land of the Dragons."

"Land of the Dragons?" I asked, looking up at him, moving my white hair out of my eyes. "Why would we go there?"

"For ice cream, of course!" Demyx said, making the portal. He pulled me through and we were on a mountain, near an abandoned base. I turned around myself, looking around in wonder.

"Wow…" I finally whispered. Demyx drew my attention away by holding something in front of me. "What's this?" I asked.

"Sea Salt ice cream. It's great! Axel introduced it to me one day…" He explained, as Sunaxit appeared behind us.

"Hey." He said, smiling. "Oh, you brought Ellexchi?"

"Yep. We finished our mission, and felt like she would like a little more time out of the castle." Demyx explained, handing a sea salt ice cream Popsicle to Sunaxit and I. "Ready for something magical?" I merely nodded as the two led me to the balcony and we sat down, watching the sunset.

"Your ice cream's melting." Sun said, from his place next to me.

"H-huh?" I asked, before looking down at it. Oh, it was melting. I rushed to start eating the ice cream. I blinked, taking in the taste. "Mmm… It's salty and sweet!"

"Good, huh?" Demyx asked, smiling. I nodded in response, and we continued to eat the ice cream. We sat there for hours, talking and eating our Popsicles. Finally, we had to leave and go back to the castle. I said goodbye to the boys and went to my room. I pulled out my headphones and music player. I turned it to a song that I liked to sing often.

 _"I'm so tired of being here…"_ I sang, my eyes closed as I continued. _"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me…"_

I stopped, hearing a beeping noise. I pulled out my headphones, trying to see if it was just my music player on low battery. When it wasn't just in my headphones, I started looking around my room. To find a hidden camera. "…Demyx…" I concluded, in a low growl.

I took the camera and walked to Demyx's room. _Knock. Knock. Knock._ "One minute!" He opened the door and I immediately held up the camera. "…Oh."

"Next time, ask. Be lucky I didn't discover it after I changed." I said, trying to be calm.

"Okay, Elle." He said, taking back the camera. "Hey, whatever footage is on here, can I use some of it for my vlog?"

"…sure…" I said, blushing slightly. He was going to hear me sing. The worlds are going to hear me sing.

"…Hey, you okay?" Demyx asked, worriedly.

"No, no… I'm fine." I said, smiling softly.

"No, something's wrong. If there's something you don't want to be shown on there, then tell me." Demyx said.

"Well… there may be…me singing on there." I said, trying not to look at the music lover.

"Then, that doesn't have to be on the vlog. That is, if you don't want it on there." He said, smiling. "I'm sure I can find some other stuff. Don't worry about it."

"Some other stuff?" I asked.

"From other members. I'm sure Saix or Marluxia has something interesting on their cameras…" He trailed off.

"Okay. I'll… leave you to it." I said, smiling as I turned to leave.

"Wait." He said, stopping me. "I want you to be part of my show." I blinked.

"What?" I asked.

"I want you to be a regular appearance on my show. Axel's been busy, and…I like having a co-host." Demyx said.


	5. Chapter 4: Feeling Something

**Hello again! Romana Vargas 96 here! Just wanted to pop in and say that I do not own Demyx Time (that purely belongs to Parle Productions). I also don't own Kingdom Hearts (*imitates Snape* Obviously.) and the songs used in my story. Forgot to say that last chapter that I used Evanescence's My Immortal. I suggest listening to Lizz's cover of Aqua's Lullaby (Ventus' Theme), as I used her lyrics. All credit for the lyrics go to her.**

 **Now, on to the story~!**

Chapter 4: Feeling something.

The next day, I woke up and stretched. I dressed in my normal cloak. I pulled my hood over my head and walked out to the 'Living Room.' No one had ever told me what it was called, so I called it a living room. I talked to Saix, to learn I didn't have a mission today. I thought that I could hang out with Demyx or Sun, but neither of them were in the castle at the moment. So, instead, I decided I'd go somewhere.

"Now… where do I go…?" I asked myself, thinking. I only really knew about three places: Beast's Castle, The World that Never Was, and The Land of the Dragons. I frowned, thinking that I didn't really want to go to Beast's Castle or Land of the Dragons today. Sighing, I walked over to Demyx's room. I wanted to borrow his camera for a few hours. At least until he came back. I scribbled a note.

 _Demyx,_

 _I wanted to borrow your camera for a little bit. Just want to try something! If you need it back, or I haven't returned it to your room, you know my room number!_

 _Love,_

 _Elle_

I left it near his computer, and then went to my room. I set it up and grabbed my music player. "Okay…" I whispered, clicking the on button. I then pressed record. "Hello, everyone! This is Ellexchi here. I know, normally it's Demyx in front of you guys, but today it's me. I wanted to try something new. I don't tend to like people to hear my voice, but if you guys like this, then maybe I'll do some singing sometime on Demyx Time. Demyx isn't here right now, as he's currently on a mission. Anyways, here I go." I pressed play, and the song started. I began to sing, my voice lilting softly. _"Sleep soundly safe in his heart_

 _You no longer have to face the evil in the dark_

 _Just rest your mind, and leave your pain behind_

 _Remember softly, of a time when the world was so bright_

 _You've fought so bravely, my dear_

 _And so you can rest, for now there's nothing left to fear_

 _Fighting onward, you dreamed unreachable things_

 _But now your dreams carry you to a place where these things come true_

 _I'll hold your hand while you sleep_

 _So don't be afraid, I won't let shadows touch your dreams_

 _Maybe in time, we'll leave this all behind_

 _We'll look up skyward, and the stars, they will shine in your eyes_

 _Promise, you'll wake up in time_

 _When you awaken I will be there by your side_

 _There's a person, he'll fix the broken mistakes_

 _I'll find him and journey on, I will save you, whatever it takes…"_ I smiled as I finished the song, and opened my eyes. "Okay, so that's my first song for now. If you would like to hear more, comment below! If you have a request, do the same. Bye~! And thanks for listening!" I ended the recording and walked back to Demyx's room. I saw that his door was ajar, so I knocked slightly before opening it. "Hey, Demyx! You're back early…" I trailed off, looking at him. He had horrible scars on his body…and was shirtless… I felt myself blush, but shook away the feeling as I rushed to him, worried. "A-are you okay? What happened?"

"I-I'm fine, Elle. They're just some cuts. They aren't deep, and they're healing." He explained. "Are you blushing?"

"N-no. It's just hot in the castle." I said, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Says the girl who feels like ice." Demyx argues.

"So fire or heat in general affects me more." I argued back.

"You're still blushing~." Demyx said. "Hey, is that my camera?"

"Oh… yeah. I filmed myself singing. I got bored, and I wanted to do something. You can use it if you want to…" I said, shyly looking down.

"Okay." He said, before looking at me. "You don't have to be shy, Elle. You're fine. But, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but sure." I answered.

"Do you feel anything? Like, you have a heart?" Demyx asked.

"…I think so… But I can't describe the feeling. It's weird." I answered.


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets and Demyx Time!

**Hello again! Romana Vargas 96 popping in to say that I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Demyx Time, or anything else used in this story. Hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 5: Secrets and Demyx Time!

"Number 16." Saix interrupted my thoughts.

"Ugh… What?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"You have a mission with Axel today." He said. "He knows the mission and will fill you in."

"…." I stood from my seat in the Grey Room, as Demyx had told me the name was. I then walked over to Axel. "Ready for the mission. I kinda want to get it over with already."

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at me strangely. "You don't seem like yourself today."

"…I'll tell you when we get to whatever world we're supposed to be in." I whispered. He nodded and opened a portal.

"Well, we're just doing Recon, so you can tell me what's up." Axel said, as we both walked through the portal. I was greeted by the sight of flowers.

"Um… What? Why are those flowers so big?" I asked. "Are we like… three inches tall?"

"Welcome to Wonderland. We're supposed to be this small. Apparently." Axel answered. "Now, what's wrong?"

"…" I fell silent, looking down. I wasn't sure if telling Axel would help, but I felt the need to get this feeling off my chest. "IlikeDemyxbutIdon'tknowwhattodobecausewe'reNobodiesandwearen'tsupposedtohaveheartsbutIreallylikehim." I spilled out, before taking a breath.

"Wait… So, you like Demyx?" Axel asked. I nodded. "And you aren't sure what you're supposed to do?" I nodded again. "…" He sighed. "Look, I don't know exactly what to do here, but I can tell you this: Follow your heart. Even if it's nonexistent, you know what is best. Though, I'd say keep these feelings a secret for a while. Don't want The Superior to know, right?" I nodded, and hugged him, wincing slightly at the heat.

"Thank you… It's hard keeping things bottled up." I said. He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"I know. You don't want to bottle up your emotions for too long…" Axel replied. "Trust me, it's not good for you.

"Well," I said, pulling away from him. "Let's go, Flame Boy. Let's do this recon thing." I smiled, and started walking off. "If we split up, it's easier!" I called over my shoulder. He went in a separate direction, while I walked toward a hedge maze, curious.

'Hm… Large maze. Roses. Probably royalty.' I thought, reaching out to touch the rose. It froze instantly at my touch. 'Shoot.' The ice spread to the bushes and other flowers. Until I heard a scream.

"Who's freezing my roses!? WHO IS FREEZING MY ROSES!? OFF WITH THEIR HEAD!" a loud, female voice shrieked. I turned on my heel and ran.

"AAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" I screamed, running to him. "HELP ME!"

"Ellexchi?" He asked, turning around to see me running away from playing cards. Yep, you read that correctly. Playing. Cards. He sweatdropped and opened a portal in front of me to get me out of there.

I landed back on the couch of the Grey Room, hair a mess, dirt all over my clothes. "Cards. Never trust them." I whispered to myself, before glaring at Luxord.

"You're back early, Princess." He said.

"Two words. Card. Soldiers." I said, standing and dusting myself off. I gave my findings to Saix, before trying to walk away.

"Number 16. A word." He said, stopping me. "You need to train more. Vexen can help you. Besides, he needs an assistant."

"What?!" I shouted. "But, I—."

"But nothing. You will report to his lab. Now."

I stormed away, wanting to be alone, but knowing that I had to go to see this 'Vexen'. "Saix, vous êtes un idiot ... Je ne dois pas former. JE TE DÉTESTE AUSSI! (Saix, you're an idiot. I don't need to train. I HATE YOU TOO!)" I yelled, not quite understanding what I was saying, but knowing that it was French. "…I was supposed to do Demyx Time today…" I whispered to myself, leaning against a wall.

"Ah, you must be my new assistant." A voice said, causing me to look up. An older blonde with green eyes was looking down at me. "Come in. Don't be scared. I'm not going to test on you…much."

"What?" I asked, not catching that last word.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." He said. "I'm Vexen. You are Ellexchi, correct?"

"Y-yes…" I said, "Look, I don't really need training. I'm okay." He looked at me like he knew I was wrong. "Okay, so I do need training, but I really have something else I wanted to do today, so can I just…" I pointed to the door, hoping he understood.

"Yes, yes. Go on. I just wanted to meet you today. You can go talk to Demyx." Vexen said.

"How did you…?" I asked.

"I know these things, Ice queen." Vexen said.

"Don't call me that." I said, sighing. I left the lab, practically running to Demyx's room. Only to run into him. "Oh!"

"Whoa!" He caught me, before smiling. "Ready for Demyx Time?" I nodded. We entered his room and then began the show.

"Hey, everyone! Demyx here with my co-host." Demyx began.

"Ellexchi!" I shouted, happily. "With Axel being busy, and whatnot, Demyx asked me to be part of the show."

"She agreed, and so here she is." Demyx said. "You guys seemed to really like her video, so...yeah…"

"Onto the first section!" I said.

"What Demyx found in the other guys rooms: Well, this week I went into…don't be mad at me, Elle, but I went into your room." Demyx said.

"What?" I asked, shocked. Well, I really shouldn't be. I said he could go into my room if he needed to, but I didn't expect him to take anything from it.

"I didn't find anything really embarrassing from your room, so all I took was this." He held up a book. I blinked, before taking it.

"No. Nope. We are not sharing anything from this." I said, before looking at the camera. "Private writings. Normally poetry. Very private."

"O…kay?" Demyx said. "I also went into Saix's room. Let's just say it was kinda scary in there."

"Next Section!"

"Dem Dem Cam." Demyx said. "This time, I put the Dem Dem cam in Sunaxit's room…"

I smiled. This was fun. Now I understood why he enjoyed doing this show so much. It made me happy just being with him. Shaking my head, I thought to myself, 'What is wrong with me?'


	7. Chapter 6: Dreaming of the Past

**AN: Okay, so this is definitely just a short filler chapter that I came up with like... five minutes ago... So, it's probably horrible, and forgive me if it is. *bows in apology like in anime* Gomen! So... I don't own Sunaxit. He belongs to my good friend Marluxiaisagirl. I also don't own Kingdom Hearts or The Chronicles of Narnia (which is referenced in this chapter.)**

Chapter 6: Dreams of the past.

Sometimes I wonder who I used to be. Why was I in that bitter cold land that I used to call home? Was I someone important? Did somebody love me? Saix tells me not to think about these things, but my dreams tell me otherwise. I have dreams of a beautiful land, full of green fields and mystical creatures. But, those are just dreams, right? They are things that have no meaning. I thought maybe talking to someone, maybe Vexen, would bring up some answers to my various questions.

"Vexen!" I called, entering the lab, Balto behind me. "I have some questions…"

"What is it, Ellexchi?" Vexen asked, turning away from is chemicals. "Is it about some certain feelings you believe exist?"

"…Axel… I swear I will kill him later. Or at least freeze everything he loves." I muttered to myself, before shaking my head and looking at Vexen. "No, it's about my past. I don't really remember a lot of it, but I have these…dreams…that I think have something to do with it."

"…" Vexen was silent for a moment, before motioning to a chair. "Sit." I followed his instructions, and sat in front of him. "Now, these dreams… what are they about?"

"A beautiful green land. A battle against someone. A lion that talks. Four siblings. Creatures that I'm not sure should even exist." I recalled, before glancing at Balto. "He's there, too… as well as some other wolves. But, I don't know what side of the battle I'm on, or why I'm there."

"Well, you're correct about your involvement in the land, but your past is something that you have to uncover yourself. None of us, as far as I know, knew you as you were before. But," Vexen concluded. "You were an important person. Full of light as a Somebody. While I'm not sure if you were a Princess of Heart or not, you were important to that land."

"Oh…" was all I could say.

"Now, I have a request for you." He pulled out a vial. "Could you drink this?"

"What is it?" I asked, cautiously taking the vial. I eyed the mysterious liquid, not sure whether or not this would kill me.

"Oh, just a potion I'm trying to perfect." Vexen answered, ominously.

Sighing, knowing that was the only answer I would get, I took off the cork holding in the potion and drank it. I coughed, wincing as I felt something change.

"Well, that wasn't supposed to happen. Must have mistaken the ingredients." Vexen said, pushing me out.

"Vexen, what did you do to me? Vexen!" I yelled, banging on the door as it closed.

"Hey, Ellex—whoa, what happened to you?" Sunaxit said, looking me over. "You've got… something…"

"Hey, Elle—whoa, you've got bunny ears and a puffy tail!" Demyx interrupted. "Aww~!"

"WHAT?!" I shrieked, running to the nearest mirror. To my horror, there on my head was two white, fluffy bunny ears and a small white tail where there should not be one. "VEXEN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"You do realize bunnies don't kill people Ellexchi…" Sunaxit said, patting my head.

"Don't. Do. That." I said, closing my eyes.

"Aw, but you're so cute with these ears…" Demyx said, rubbing one of them. I felt myself go toward his touch, before blushing and running off. I hate these ears! I don't want to be thought of as cute because of them.


	8. Chapter7: Bunny Ellexchi & Heartless Sun

AN: So... I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded. I'm in college and I've gotten so busy. So here's an Extra long chapter just for you guys~! - Romana Vargas 96

Chapter 7: The Many Adventures of Ellexchi the Amazing Bunny Rabbit and Sun the Giant Heartless

A week later and I still had bunny ears and a fluffy tail. Because of this, I've been keeping my Organization cloak covering everything at all times. I barely looked up at anyone because I was terrified of the cloak coming off. I especially didn't want Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene to see these embarrassing things. Saix continued giving me missions, much to my displeasure.

One day, I went to a world called Twilight Town. It was fairly large, and kind of cool, but oddly familiar. I had to shake off the feeling and go through with the mission, which was a bit of recon, but I ran across a horde of heartless. I figured that I should get some training in. After finishing that, I got the recon over with and wandered the area. I noticed a group of kids getting sea salt ice cream. I smiled, then made a portal out of there to go to the usual ice cream spot with Sun and Demyx. I had enjoyed their company lately. We were very close, almost inseparable.

"Hey, Elle. You're early." Sun said, walking up to me. I handed him a Popsicle as he sat down next to me.

"I got done with my mission early." I said, smiling.

"Waiting for Demyx to show up?" He asked. I nodded. "…You still have the ears and tail, don't you?" I stiffened, before nodding again. "You know, they aren't that bad on you. You look really cute with them."

"I don't want to look cute with stupid rabbit ears and a tail!" I exclaimed, ice freezing the ground where my hand rested. "I…" I paused, looking down. "I want to be thought of as pretty… Not cute. Never cute. That's more of Xion's thing. Not mine."

"…Ellexchi, look at me." Sun said, serious. I looked over at him, the liquid in my eyes slowly fading with each word he said. "You aren't just pretty. You're beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Believe me, Demyx has told me multiple times how pretty and beautiful he thinks you are."

I felt myself blush as my words tumbled out of my mouth, "W-what does he say, e-exactly?"

"…" Sun went silent for a few minutes. "Don't tell him that I told you this." I nodded slightly in response. "He says that your eyes are like the ocean, calm and deep. Your hair is like the snow falling freshly on the ground. And don't get me started on how strong he thinks you are, which in fairness, you have gotten better at controlling your powers. You just kinda… explode when you're emotional."

He continued for a little bit, stopping when he saw me smiling. I didn't know someone ever thought of me as beautiful. I thought I was strange. It felt great, but…it was definitely strange.

Demyx finally showed up and sat down next to me, taking the Popsicle from my hand as I gave it to him. "Sorry. Longer mission than usual."

"No worries." I said, smiling as the cool wind blew my hood back. When I was with them, I didn't care about the ears or tail, so I left my hood off as we talked to each other. "So, you're saying Marluxia left a carnivorous plant on Saix's chair?" I asked, laughing.

"Yep!" Sun laughed, wrapping an arm around me lightly. "It was hilarious! At first, we didn't know what was happening. Then, we saw Saix running down the hall with a carnivorous Venus flytrap right behind him."

"Wow… Wish I could've been there for that." I said, smiling. Little did I notice, a certain blonde-haired, mullet boy was glaring at Sun. Sun apparently got the message and moved his arm away from my shoulder.

"So, did Vexen ever tell you how long the ears and tail are going to last?" Demyx asked. I shook my head, looking down. The white ears on my head drooped a little.

"No… He just said, 'They'll go away eventually. It's not permanent.' If it's not permanent, then why has these dumb things been here for a week? I get so…" I trailed off, feeling something wet and cold trailing down my cheek. I reached my hand up to my cheek, touching the cool liquid before pulling it away. "W-what is this?" I asked, confused. I had never seen this happen with anyone else before in the Organization. I watched the droplet change in my hand into a snowflake. I blew it off my hand, to get a better look at it. It was intricate, delicate, and beautiful.

"…Did you just create a snowflake…with your tears?" Demyx asked, looking at me.

"Tears? Is that what this liquid is?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes…" Demyx said, "Which is weird because we aren't supposed to cry."

"…" I stayed silent. I didn't understand or know why I was so different compared to them. "Dem…" I started, getting his attention. "Where was I when you found me?"

Demyx was silent before looking at Sunaxit. The other boy shrugged and motioned to me. Demyx sighed, looking back at me. "You were in a castle. A palace of ice. We didn't understand how you got there, or why you were there. And with what you were wearing before… you looked like a princess. Of course, once we got here, your clothes changed… but you were beautiful."

"…Do you think I was a Princess of Heart?" I asked.

"Honestly?" Demyx asked. At my nod, he smiled. "I think you were, but since there's no one else from that land, we'll never truly know unless we get our hearts back."

"Then we'll just have to find out this mystery." I stated. "So… do you know your next mission?" I asked.

"Saix wants us to go to someplace called Atlantica." Demyx said. "All three of us."

"Really? I haven't been there in a while." Sun said.

"I go there all the time." Demyx stated.

"I've never been there…" I said, blushing lightly.

"You'll love it! Just don't try to freeze the water. It's all water." Sun laughed.

"O-okay…" I softly said.

After the sun set, we got up to go back to the Castle that Never Was, and before parting to go to our respective rooms, Sun ruffled my hair and Demyx gave me a hug, lingering a bit longer than usual. To be honest, I didn't mind. His touch was warm and comforting. "Goodnight, Princess." He whispered.

"Goodnight, Demyx." I said, smiling up at him. I turned to leave, but was pulled back, after Sun had left. "Huh?"

"Can I…try something, Elle?" Demyx asked. "Something…might work. I read about it somewhere…"

"Huh?" I asked. "Something might work with what?"

"With the ears and tail." Demyx clarified. "I know, you hate them."

"Sure… go ahead." I stated, looking down. He lifted my head up, and pulled me closer. What was he going to do? He moved in, as my eyes closed instinctively. Suddenly, a loud noise erupted through the castle, making me open my eyes in shock and shriek. Demyx held me closer. "W-what? What is that?" I whispered.

"Sounded like a heartless… But the only one who's able to be here is Chester…so something's not right here." Demyx said, "You should get to your room… If a heartless is in here, it can't be good."

"What? No. I'm coming with you." I said. "It's dangerous, and I'm a member of this organization, too. We have to stop whatever it is."

"But-." Demyx paused, seeing the determination in my eyes. "Fine." He said. "Let's go." I smiled and got out my rapier, glad that I didn't put it away yet. We ran to the source of the sounds and were shocked when we saw a Storm Rider, with yellow and grey as the color scheme.

"Um… What the heck..?" I asked, looking at it.

"What is that doing here….?" Demyx asked, looking up at it, then looking around. "Hey, where's Sun?"

"I don't know." I replied. "Just… let's get this thing down." I couldn't think of what to really say, but as all of the organization members were finally coming up behind us, we sprang into action.

"Wait! Be careful! That's not a normal heartless!" Vexen yelled, trying to stop us.

"What?!" I shouted, almost stopping in my tracks, not noticing a beam of lightning coming towards me. I was tackled to the ground by Demyx. "Ow…"

"Sorry." Demyx apologized, blushing slightly. "But you've got to pay attention." He helped me stand up. "Now, what did you say, Vexen?!" Demyx shouted over his shoulder.

"That's not a normal Heartless. That's Sunaxit. One of my experiments…kind of went wrong." Vexen stated. "So you should be careful. That's still him in there."

"Got it!" I said, before jumping into action again. _Okay, Elle. Remember what you learned. Keep your stance wide. Keep your body lowered. As you're moving forward, balance is the key._ I kept going over my training in my head, as I jumped up to attack Sun. "Come on, Sun! Get back to normal!" I shouted. "I don't want to hurt you." The heartless merely looked at me, before sending a wave of lightning in my direction. Of course, being a little too slow to react, I ended up getting shocked. "O-ow." I whimpered, wincing. Demyx took my place in battle, as did the others, one after another. It was kind of amazing how we all could work as a team. Finally, I jumped up to finish the job, and hopefully turn Sun back to normal. "Freeze!" I shouted, sending a spell in his direction. Finally, the battle was over, and Sun was back, in the place of the giant heartless. Sighing, glad to have my friend back, I ran over and hugged him.

"Huh…? Elle, why are you…what just happened?" Sun asked.

"Long story… Let's just say, don't let Vexen test on you again…" I said, pulling away. He was confused for a second, but looked around at the damage he had accidently done, and suddenly realized what had happened.

"Vexen…" He muttered, turning to said scientist. I laughed as he began to chase Vexen around angrily.

"Elle." Demyx whispered, looking at me. I turned to him, a curious look gleaming in my eyes.

"Yes, Dem?" I asked. He pulled me to the side, looking over me quietly. "W-what are you doing?"

"You got shocked… I was seeing if you got hurt." Demyx said. He was silent for a few seconds before saying, "Could you take off the hood?" I looked up at him in shock. I didn't want to, not with all the others around. "Elle, come on… Do you trust me?"

"What?" I asked.

"Do you trust me?" He repeated.

"Yes…" I stated.

"Then take off the hood." Demyx said, soothingly. I nodded and took off the hood. He smiled. "The ears are gone."

"Huh?" I asked, surprised. I went to touch the fluffy ears I've had for a week, surprised to see that they weren't there. "Yes!" I exclaimed, happily. I hugged Demyx, as tight as I could, before realizing what I was doing and pulled away, blushing. "S-sorry." He just laughed in response.

"Everyone." Xemnas interrupted. "Get to bed. We have a long day of missions tomorrow."

Yep. Another normal day in the life of an Organization member.


End file.
